Deadly Nightshade
by Rizzy Sanguinary
Summary: Daffodils & Poppies.Unrequited love & symbolic death.An egotistical yet talented painter meets the perfect painting model in the form of loud and temperamental Sakura Mikan..Pls R
1. Loss of Purpose

Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S Note & DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I am merely a simple, worshipping fan who is trying to express myself through creative writing. I'm a newcomer so please don't be too harsh. Happy reading! )

Chapter 1.

"_Oh sweet daffodils_

_Ignored by the beautiful Persephone_

_As she was whisked by Hades' chariot, with wheels fiery and wild_

_Into a place dark, cold and unknown"_

_Pathetic. Pointless. This whole thing won't work. It won't sell. It just won't._ Hyuuga Natsume dabbed furiously at the canvas, trying to see the painting's beauty, trying to see how it stood out. Tilting his head slightly, he sighed miserably as he shifted his attention to the thing he was painting, his so-called _model._

Shouda Sumire struggled to keep her balance on the tree branch, trying her best to sit up with the grace and poise she was supposed to be exuding. Her shoulders were cold and her fingers were a marvelous shade of blue. Her raven hair, which was styled into long curls, had long ago gone into an uncontrollable frizz and the lyre she was holding was slipping from her fingers. Her make-up was starting to crack, and no matter what she did to look like the muse she was supposed to be, she just ended up looking like a sad excuse for a painter's _"stunner"_.

_Her face was not that repulsive. She wasn't fat either. In fact, she was attractive and had a taut, youthful body that everyone would envy. It was just that SHE DID NOT STAND OUT._

Natsume ran his fingers through his dark hair as he lost the last strand of inspiration which he had._ The only reason that I'm painting Shouda was because she insisted that she can withstand posing for hours just to help me with this project._

"Umm, Natsume-kun..? I think we should call it a day. I'm really cold. Perhaps we can continue tomorrow?," Sumire chirped shrilly, as she tried her best to stop shivering. Squirming a bit and trying to bat her eyelashes, she smiled pleadingly at the artist. Natsume grunted as he stood up and started packing his brushes and paints and though he hasn't said anything, Sumire took this as a signal to come down and finally move her stiff joints. Sitting up on a tree and keeping a pose for three hours was no joke, and the concept of modeling for a painter didn't interest Sumire in the least. She didn't even like art. The only thing that kept her going was the goal of trying to please Natsume, trying to make him happy. _Trying to make him fall in love with her_.

Natsume and Sumire have known each other since childhood. Natsume only saw Sumire as a mere acquaintance and nothing more, though unfortunately, Sumire had developed a rather strong infatuation for the handsome artist. In fact, this infatuation has stretched on so far, that it has fed Sumire with the illusion that Natsume was secretly in love with her and would one day confess his everlasting affection.

She was, sadly, only one of his numerous fan girls and admirers.

Hyuuga Natsume was the most eligible bachelors in Japan, and though he had a certain attitude that isn't the most pleasant of personalities, his ruby red eyes and trademark smirk had an overwhelming power on the nation's female population.

"Don't be late for dinner just because you need to powder your face. I hate it when people make food wait. I don't even understand why you wear such a ridiculous amount of the stuff. Ever heard of 'the natural look?" These words were uttered by the dashing painter with such oozing sarcasm and ridicule as he headed towards the mansion." Make sure you don't leave anything in the garden."

With an irritated jerk of the head, he went through the doors and left the teary-eyed girl standing amidst the fallen leaves. With nothing but a sheet to cover herself, Sumire turned to get her clothing. _Realization will hit you soon, Natsume,_ she sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek, _I'm willing to wait._


	2. I found her

Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE & DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, in case anyone asks, some parts of this fanfic is based on the novel _Ivy_ by Julie Hearn. Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who first read and reviewed my work. I felt simply ecstatic upon receiving the mail alert about your review. And no, you weren't being rude at all. I really appreciated it. I would also like to thank the rest of the ppl who were kind enough to drop a review. I PM'd some of them (You know who you are smile) I DON"T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter 2

"_Lilacs and lilies, pure and fair_

_Chaste lips, ivory skin, oh so debonair_

_And with the orange blossoms that adorned her hair_

_Who could blame anyone for sneaking into Aphrodite's lair?"_

Natsume always liked evening walks. It was a way to get away from Sumire's suffocating presence, and it always put him in a relaxed, reflective mood. These reflections were the foundations of his work, and though he had certain events in his past that he would gladly not think about, he always found inspiration in his thoughts. Nature always seemed to connect with him, whether he was sleeping under a cherry blossom tree or jumping from branch to branch in a lush, dense forest.

However, this evening was not like any other. As he stepped out of the mansion and headed for downtown, even Natsume noticed that something was odd. Peculiar. Out of the ordinary. Putting on his trademark smirk, he fixed his coat and strutted down the cobblestone bridge that joined the town and his neighbourhood.

To say that Hyuuga Natsume lived in a rich neighbourhood was an understatement. Though Mortmain Boulevard is known as the vicinity of the rich, the powerful and the noble, it was best known for its vast growth of white Jasmine flowers among the townsfolk, perhaps because this was where they illegally picked some to sell in the marketplace. The whole boulevard had the nice, clean scent of jasmine flowers and due to its popularity, it was dubbed "the jasmine place" by local adolescents who were trying to fit in by creating incompetent slang.

Natsume skillfully dodged a young beggar, an unfriendly-looking Chav, and a shifty middle-aged man as he meandered through the town marketplace. His fellow colleagues would never dare to venture one of the darkest places in town, and they either viewed him as one of incredibly daring nerve, or a bloke of unusual, brave stupidity. Looking around undecidedly, he walked from stall to stall, looking for potential costumes or props for future projects. Walking away from a young boy selling artificial camellias, he was about to head home when a certain figure caught his eye.

Clutching the basket of flowers that she was trying to sell, Sakura Mikan sighed as another day was about to end. Looking at the unsold tulips, pink roses, and lilacs, she tried her best not to dwell on the possible beatings that were looming over her due to her "business incompetence", as her Uncle Jinno liked to call it.

_At least I've got a few quid for tonight's dinner. Youichi can't afford to get sick. Unfortunately, Hotaru would be extremely grumpy since there's an absence of seafood in tonight's soup_

_._

Grudgingly, she packed up and pulled herself together, fretting about the chances of her survival from the "Baka Gun" _this_ _time._

_Come to think of it, Hotaru always came up with the weirdest inventions. She's awfully talented in that way._

Kicking dirt from her steps, she swung her basket and unconsciously clung on to the orange blossom pendant hanging on a thin chain on her neck.

_._

Little did she know that someone was dogging her footsteps.


	3. Awkward situations

AUTHOR'S NOTE & DISCLAIMER: I would like to thank the people who have been reading my fics _Deadly Nightshade_ and _The Self Immolation of Natsume Hyuuga._ You guys are the best! hugs I am sad to say that I won't be updating for quite a long time after this chapter due to my exams next week. I would need to study over the weekends as well. Hope you guys understand. For those who haven't read _The Self Immolation of Natsume Hyuuga,_ please try reading it some time. It's rated M for death though but that's pretty much it. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 3

"_And words of poison coiled her tongue_

_As she inhaled the bittersweet scent of monkshood_

_Pride taking over, Tiger lilies making her brood_

_Yellow carnations always smelled so good"_

There were a lot of things Sakura Mikan was clueless about. She always had a lot of questions on her mind. Some of them are impertinent enough to make you snigger, while some of them are due to her innocence, which sometimes borders on ignorance and being dense. Examples of them were: _Why is Hotaru so mean to me?_, _Where do babies come from? _and last but not the least, _Why does Uncle Jinno always have a frog on his shoulder?_

But all these questions were temporarily blocked out by the new questions that were bugging her that afternoon, as she listened to the young painter talking to her Uncle Jinno and Hotaru. She was forbidden to be in the same room as they had a meeting that was _strictly confidential. _Eavesdropping was the only way left, and being so determined to know what was going on, Mikan pressed her ear on the door, trying to grasp snippets of conversation. It was too bad that Cousin Hotaru talked with a soft voice, and so did the painter, but Uncle Jinno's voice was loud enough for her to hear. "Quiet, Youichi," she warned her younger, silver-haired cousin as he affectionately tugged at her brown hair. Her thoughts shifted to her young cousin. Youichi really was a weird yet adorable kid. Quiet, stoic and mischievous, he was just like his older sister Hotaru. _Thank God he hasn't started blackmailing anyone,_ Mikan thought. Hotaru was her cousin and best friend. Though she was usually pushed away and beat up by Hotaru and her inventions, Mikan knew that deep down, Hotaru really cared about her.

Jinno's voice interrupted her musings. " You want our Mikan to model for your paintings?"

"Tch. Haven't I made that clear enough?," asked the other voice in the room. The painter was the person who intrigued Mikan the most. Surprised to know that he followed her home, Mikan's outrage was caused by his lack of explanation. Asking for his intentions, his arrogance completely shown through as he shrugged her off, saying that he needs to speak to '_her guardian'_.

"How much are you willing to pay? She won't come cheap, you know."

Hotaru. Mikan would know that voice anywhere. The cool, calm, yet threatening tone of her cousin sounded through the room. That voice can make your skin crawl, yet it can also pierce your heart with ice-cold sarcasm and incredible lack of tact. Mikan imagined Hotaru's eyes gleaming at the concept of having money, as she bargained with the painter. _Meanie Hotaru,_ Mikan scowled at the thought of her cousin selling her without her permission.

Suddenly, Mikan heard someone getting up and walking towards the door. Startled, she quickly unattached herself from the door, yet sheer clumsiness made her stumble and fall on her butt. The door opened and the painter was standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face. _Does he ever get that smirk off his face?, _Mikan thought angrily. Unfortunately, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her dress has flipped up to give an impressive display of _polka-dotted underwear_.

"Well, hello there _polka-dots_. I see that you have been eavesdropping on every word. Then you must have heard that your uncle and cousin have just sold you to me. From this day forward, you are my property, and mine alone.", Hyuuga Natsume greeted his new model, staring and sneering intently at her bottom half

Sakura Mikan looked down. And as she realized the gravity of the situation, she turned a magnificent shade of red and screeched out loud.

_"PERVERT!!"_


	4. Explanations and Dusty meetings

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Right. Here's chapter four, guys. I've exerted an effort to write it a bit longer, and I hope you'll like it. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

CHAPTER 4

"_Deep thoughts, blooming begonias_

_Striped carnations bowing down in defeat_

_Marigolds and hyacinths, Gladiolus and Crocus_

_All look up to the great god Horus" _

"But _Hotaruuuuuu…"_

"No buts Mikan. And wipe that pout off your face."

"You're so mean, Hotaru."

"Why thank you for noticing my shining personality."

"You sold me for 10, 000 rabbits per month. _Without my permission."_

"One more word and I'll bring out my Baka Gun"

"Hmph"

"Idiot..."

An animated argument went on between Sakura Mikan and Hotaru Imai as they waited on the front steps of their dingy apartment. The ride was part of the painter's expenses, and an agreement was made that a horse-drawn coach would pick Mikan up every morning. Since it was her first day as an artist's model, Hotaru came to make sure that her working environment was comfortable, though surely this wasn't her only agenda for going. Mikan guessed that Hotaru would be inspecting every nook and cranny of the house, take note on how wealthy the painter was, and search for embarrassing material which can be potentially used for blackmail and gaining extra profit.

_I'm being too harsh. She deserves a better explanation. Plus, if I don't tell her what caused us to use her like this, she won't shut up and her stupidity would rise to the occasion, _Hotaru thought.

--

Mikan scowled as she glanced at Hotaru's face. It had its usual unemotional façade, but somehow, Mikan can feel the smugness emanating from her so-called best friend.

Still traumatized from the embarrassment she experienced from yesterday's event, she dreaded seeing the painter again. His smirk, the colour of his eyes, and his deep, rich voice filled her senses, stuck on her mind like a permanent tattoo.

_Why did Hotaru agree without my consent?_

Hotaru never did anything to hurt her, and even though she came across as frigid and uncaring, Mikan knew that Hotaru always did what she thought was best for her loved ones. Always amazed by her best friend's interesting depth, Mikan often found a way to understand Hotaru. However, no matter what she did, she couldn't understand Hotaru's reason for her latest deed.

_Why, Hotaru? What exactly did that painter man say to make you agree? Wh-_

"You should be grateful, you know."

Hotaru's voice broke through her thoughts,

"Huh?", Mikan tilted her head inquisitively.

"You should be grateful for the opportunity the painter was giving you. By working for him, you can get more than twice the money you earn in a year. We can finally eat decent meals, get a decent living place, and you won't have to walk all day anymore and sell flowers."

"But Hotaru-"

"Listen carefully, Mikan. If you haven't noticed, our situation is getting worse. Our meals are getting smaller. Youichi is severely underweight and it's lucky that he isn't falling ill; Uncle Jinno can't get any medication for his ageing back, I can't get any decent tools for my inventions, and most importantly, there's you. _You think I don't know that you have been selflessly giving most of your meals to Youichi, not caring about yourself at all."_

Hotaru's eyes glinted as she stared at Mikan, who guiltily hung her head. Hotaru looked away and continued.

"You're too selfless for your own good, Mikan. But we figured that it's time for you to finally get the life you deserve. No more selling on the streets, no more rumbling stomachs, and most excitedly, more seafood on the menu."

Mikan smiled as Hotaru went back to her usual mood. Hotaru _does _do everything that was best for everyone.

"Thank you, Hotaru!"

"You're getting your germs all over me, stupid"

The coach finally arrived, with a boy about their age on the reins. The horse neighed as it came to a halt right in front of them. Rubbing the dust out of their eyes, they coughed as the horseman approached them.

"Sorry about that. I'm Nogi Ruka, Natsume's best friend. I'll be in charge of taking your safe transport," he greeted warmly, extending a hand.

--

Ruka extended his hand to the two girls. He smiled warmly at both, yet only the brunette returned a friendly smile. The raven-haired lass just looked at him coldly, scrutinizing him, watching his every move. Relief flooded his veins as he saw that she was about to open her mouth to talk, yet what she had to say wasn't what he expected.

"I'm covered in dust thanks to you."

Giving him one cold glare, she got in the carriage without another word. The brunette began to talk.

"Um, yeah. Please forgive her for what she said. She didn't mean it-",

"I meant it.", the dark-haired girl interjected from inside the carriage.

"Sorry," the brunette looked at Ruka guiltily, "She's like that to everyone. I'm Sakura Mikan. That girl over there is my cousin and best friend, Imai Hotaru. It's nice to meet you Nogi-san."

Ruka nodded his head in reply and shook her hand. "Well, we better get going," he said, looking up at the sky, "Natsume's expecting us." Helping Mikan in the carriage, he closed the door and headed back to the jockey seat. Taking the reins in his hand, certain thoughts replayed in his mind as he reflected on the events that transpired earlier.

_Interesting, _he mused, his thoughts drifting to a certain 'Imai Hotaru'.

_Very interesting._


	5. Errupting Jealousy, Sinister Neighbors

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: 'Kay guys. Here's chappie 5… Hope you all like it. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 5

"_Oh blooming fields of jealousy_

_Chinese Asters and Marigolds shining bright_

_All whisper and hate, but all are in vain_

_To ruin our Orange Blossom's good name"_

Sticking her head out of the carriage window, Mikan Sakura breathed in the refreshing air as they entered the mansion gates.

_This is a really good opportunity, so I can't waste it. __Ganbatte!_

The carriage came into a halt right in front of the mansion itself, and the grumpy face of Natsume Hyuuga was first to come to view.

"You're late, Ruka," he uttered, clearly annoyed with his best friend's lack of punctuality. He stood there waiting, with folded arms, as Ruka opened the carriage door and helped the two girls descend.

"Sorry, Natsume," the blonde replied sheepishly, "I had a bit of trouble passing through the bridge. People like to stare, and before I knew it, there was a crowd surrounding the carriage, obstructing the path I was supposed to go through."

"Tch," was Natsume's only reply as he laid his eyes on the brunette standing right before him.

_She really is striking._

"Hey, Polka," he called her attention as she stared in awe at his mansion.

"Please don't call me that, Hyuuga-san. My name is Mikan. M-I-K-A-N," Mikan retorted as she felt her temper rising.

"It's amazing that an idiot like you can spell properly."

"I'm not an idiot, Hyuuga-san."

_Patience, Mikan, _Mikan thought as she felt a few nerves popping above her brow, _Remember to be polite. You're working for him now. Stretch that thin thread of patience._

"Fine then," Natsume concluded, amused at the girl's effort to keep her temper at bay, "Follow me and I'll show you around the house."

"What about Hotaru?," Mikan asked.

"What about her?," Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she needs to accompany me, right?," she asked, worried about being alone with the arrogant, perverted artist.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Imai Hotaru interrupted, irritated by the flinging of words between the two idiots standing in front of her, "I do need to come, Hyuuga, whether you like it or not. I need to be sure of the working conditions of my cousin."

"Whatever."

--

Mikan Sakura watched the argument going on right in front of her. After touring the inside of the house, the painter finally showed them the venue of his painting. Enraged by the cold temperature and uncomfortable conditions that Mikan was supposed to go through, Hotaru started attacking the painter with propositions, threatening him that they will leave and take Mikan's beauty somewhere else, unless he succumbs to what they want.

"An hour and a half. Either that or you pay us triple. Or else we'll walk," Hotaru said, eyes gleaming.

"Now listen hear, you freaky stage-cousin. I'm paying you quite a lot already," Natsume argued, clearly annoyed.

"Posing on top of a Sakura tree with only a sheet to keep yourself warm in this cold weather is no joke, Hyuuga," Hotaru retorted, "Either you triple the pay, or you lessen her posing hours. At least let her take an hour-long break in between, so she can warm herself up and have some hot tea."

"But-"

"She can't afford to catch a cold, Hyuuga," Hotaru replied icily, making the hairs on the back of Natsume's neck stand, "If she does get ill from being in the cold for too long, you'll have to resort to painting your former model. And from what I understand," she added with a taunting smirk which can easily rival that of the painter, "she is quite pathetic and self-insufficient."

_Damn it, _Natsume cursed silently, _this freak has a point._

"Fine then," he said, admitting his defeat, "An hour and a half of posing, then an hour-long break. Then we continue the painting for another hour and a half."

Hotaru smirked, her smugness evident on her face.

"Deal."

--

Ruka watched the scene in the patio, amused by the animated argument between his best friend and the model's cousin. Hotaru Imai argued with such passion and control, and Ruka observed her calm yet intimidating expression.

_That girl really is something._

Turning back to the stables, he finally started what he was supposed to be doing at the moment - feeding the animals.

--

Sumire watched from the window as the newcomers made themselves comfortable in the patio. The brunette, presumably the new model, was starting to get changed behind the screen, while the other girl, probably her manager, tended to the financial arrangements that Natsume and she must have agreed on.

Studying the new model, Sumire felt a pang of annoyance as she tried her best to see a flaw, and failed. The fact that the model needs to pose for a shorter time and even gets to have an hour-long break ticked Sumire off, as she remembered the times when she spent three or even four hours up that blasted tree, freezing her toes off without a single complaint.

_She isn't that pretty,_ she thought contemptuously, _I'm certainly prettier than her. That brown hair looks so unnatural, it must be fake._

Trying to ignore the insecurity gnawing at her insides, Sumire took a sip from the glass of whisky she had in her hand. Unable to bottle up her frustration, she threw it against the wall, watching it shatter. Ignoring the stains the whisky made as it streamed down the wallpaper, Sumire resumed peering down the window, watching Natsume dab seriously at the canvas, clearly inspired.

_He was never that enthusiastic about painting me,_ she thought, envy engulfing her heart.

_She can't have him. He's mine, and mine alone._

_Somehow, I'm going to find a way to stop her._

_--_

Sumire wasn't the only one watching the pair on the patio. Next door, another painter's attention was captured by the model on the Sakura tree.

Staring intently at the new model's angelic face, Persona's lips curved into a sinister smile as he watched her pose, effortlessly exuding the grace that only she can have.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done! Lol. I Hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna go on further 'bout Persona in the next chapter..So stay tuned! )


	6. A Dangerous Affair

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Hi guiz

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Hi guiz! Here's the next chapter for Deadly Nightshade. Please also take the time to read my other fic, _The Self Immolation of Natsume Hyuuga._ I apologize for not updating that fast, for my parents have controlled the time restrictions in the use of our beloved computer. Read and review! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 6

"_Jonquils and coral roses, dark desires and unforgivable intentions_

_Carolina Roses show that intense love is dangerous_

_May the burning Aster air drive everything away_

_Keep all the evil Hydra at bay"_

The occupant at number 6, Mortmain Avenue was somehow always the subject of whispers among the townsfolk. Listening ears and wagging tongues always seemed to concoct a tasty piece of gossip about the painter, and though it ticked Persona off, he did nothing but ignore the _supposed _truths about him. He always had been controversial anyway.

Known for his beautiful, yet eerie, paintings, he had been an international sensation, though for some unknown reason, he had been on hiatus for almost a decade. People suspected that this inactivity was caused by his sister, who left the house after falling in love with a lowly teacher at the town's local school, Gakuen Alice. Prior to that, she was his model, and a very beautiful one at that. He would bring her to functions and dinner parties, basking in the crowd's envy and amazement.

It was cruel irony, however, that it was one of his self-organized dinner parties that brought Yuka to meet the man he would come to hate the most. But Persona had no clue about his sister's new found love then. She was always good at keeping secrets, and it went on for three years without him even getting the slightest hint.

Then, one fine spring day, Persona woke up to find her gone. All that was left was a note, stating her reasons and asking for her brother's forgiveness. Enraged by her treachery and saddened by her departure, he had lost all appreciation for his own work.

People assumed that it was innocent, yet strong brotherly love that caused him to be this way.

Persona snickered as he pondered over the townspeople's foolishness.

_If only those idiots knew.._

They have been partly right. It was his sister who caused this loss of inspiration. He was indeed enraged and, yes, he felt betrayed. But they never knew anything about his deepest, darkest secret, which never found its way out of the corners of his heart.

_She was __**not**__ just my sister. _

_She was __**not**__ just my model. _

_I __**loved**__ her, and even if incest is sinful,__** I didn't care**__._

_I __**desired **__her. __**Wanted**__ her. __**Lusted**__ after her._

_She was __**mine**__. __**All mine**__. And that stupid bastard __**stole**__ her from me._

Persona stared at the painting framed on his wall, taking in every detail. The woman had brown hair, ivory skin, and glowing chocolate-brown eyes. A smile played on her gorgeous lips, and she was looking up in ecstasy, slightly crushing the poppy flower cupped in her hands.

The painting was supposed to symbolize bliss in death, an eternal sleep which no one ever has to wake up from. It was hauntingly beautiful, and Persona might have made a fortune out of selling it, but it never left the house. It was his favourite piece of work, and though he still couldn't erase the bitterness he felt for Yuka, he always felt a certain hollowness within him whenever he looked at this painting.

_Why, Yuka? What did he have that I did not possess?_

Tearing his eyes away from the painting, he peeked through the curtains and observed the new model his neighbour had managed to acquire. She was disturbingly a spitting image of his beloved sister, and it bothered him so much, he had to use all his energy to keep himself from marching straight into the house next door. He smirked and continued staring at the girl, his mask barely concealing the intensity beneath his eyes.

_After eight years, I think I have found a reason to paint again._

He left the room, grabbed a spare paintbrush, and headed off towards his studio.

Oh yes, Persona was indeed a huge enigma. Mikan Sakura doesn't have the slightest clue about what she is about to go through.

_--_

Mikan fidgeted slightly as she tried her best not to complain about the cold temperature she was currently being subjected to. Hotaru would surely kill her if _Hyuuga _reported any misbehaviour, and besides, this was the only way to make sure that they had proper food on the dinner table tonight.

Aside from the harsh conditions that the weather offered, it was the awkward silence between her and the painter that bothered her the most. Deciding that they should at least have a pleasant conversation if they were going to work together, she looked at him slightly and said, "So Hyuuga-san, erm.. Are you and Nogi-san the only occupants of this house?"

"…"

"Hyuuga-san..?"

"…."

"I'm trying to make conversation here.."

"Natsume," he uttered suddenly.

"Huh?," she asked confused.

"Call me Natsume. It's a bit annoying to hear you say 'Hyuuga-san' all the time," the painter drawled, "And stop talking too much. You're ruining my concentration."

"Hmph. Fine"

"…"

"Is there anyone else in this house apart from you and Nogi-san?"

"Tch. Since you're getting unbearably annoying, yes, there is someone else in here. My former model, Sumire, still stays here. Now would you kindly shut up? I can't focus!"

"Gomenasai."

"Tch."

_This painter certainly has an attitude problem, _Mikan thought, _But then, isn't that what they say about most artists?_

_--_

Imai Hotaru toured the Hyuuga mansion, taking a mental note of everything expensive she saw.

_18,000 porcelain vase from China.. 14,000 mahogany dining table…_

Sadly, there was no possible blackmail material. The painter seemed to be really good at keeping secrets. Hotaru took out a hairpin and proceeded picking the lock of an expensive oak drawer.

_I'm going to find the deepest, most embarrassing skeletons in your closet, Hyuuga, _she thought, eyes gleaming with an extraordinary shine that only money can bring.

"**What are you doing, Imai?**"

If it wasn't for Hotaru's well-trained stoicism, she would have jumped at the sudden question popped by Nogi Ruka. Looking up at him, she glared at him as she slowly withdrew the hairpin from the lock.

"It's none of your business, Rabbit-boy."

Ruka looked at the bunny sitting comfortably on his shoulder and turned back to her with a puzzled expression.

"You don't like Usagi-chan?"

"…"

"Oi, I'm talking to you."

"Screw off, idiot."

"Why do you have to be so hostile to everyone?"

"I'm not hostile to everyone. I'm just like this towards certain idiots who won't leave me alone."

Finally losing her patience, she abandoned the drawer and left the room. Ruka's eyes trailed after her disappearing silhouette.

_I just wanted to talk._


	7. Teasing to Please

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Hey guys! I apologize for the late update. I haven't had the chance to use the computer for my fanfics lately, as our teachers have suddenly decided to dish out mountains of homework right after our exam. Here's chapter seven, and I hope you'll like it. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN WHATSOEVER WAY!

Chapter 7

"_Oh the bittersweet taste that jealousy leaves on your tongue_

_Turning into hatred so deep, it can't be undone_

_Severe intensity and passion_

_Toying around with her is left to your discretion"_

Mikan stretched her numb joints as she trudged up the stairs. Warmth was slowly thawing her frozen shoulders and ankles, and her hands, which have been a rather grave shade of purple, were slowly turning back to their fair, rosy colour. Smiling faintly, she thought about telling Youichi about the events that encompassed that day.

_I'm going to ask Hotaru if we can eat out tonight. _ _I can't wait to see the smile on You-chan's face._

Standing outside the dressing room, she turned the doorknob and let herself in, silently thanking Hotaru for getting her the said room. Hotaru had expressed severe disagreement with the outdoor screen which served as the only place where the models were supposed to take off their costumes.

"_Don't you think about peeping toms, Hyuuga?", the amethyst-eyed girl said icily, her eyes gleaming dangerously._

If it hadn't been for her, Mikan would still be freezing outside, doing her best to stop her teeth from chattering as she reluctantly tried to get the costume off.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hotaru!"_

"_Whatever, Idiot. And wipe that snot off your face."_

"_Heh."_

--

Shouda Sumire stood outside the supposed room of the new model, furious at this new addition to the newcomer's luxuries.

_First, the reduced posing time. And now this?  
_

Recalling the times when she could hardly undress herself due to the extreme cold outside, she scowled as she stared at the dressing room door.

_This is way too much. I wouldn't ask such things from Natsume-kun. Being in his presence is enough. This girl is such a pain in the-_

Sumire fidgeted slightly as she heard someone's footsteps. Staring at the door intently, she rushed back towards her own room, cursing Sakura Mikan to damnation for eternity.

_I won't stand for this. I won't let this get on any further. __**You're dead meat, Sakura Mikan.**_

_--_

Natsume watched as Sumire's retreating figure disappeared into the shadows. He was well-aware of the girl's apparent envy, yet he didn't have the slightest care about it.

_She should erase all those dumb illusions in her mind._

Sensing something odd, he checked around the room's vicinity, just in case the former model left something unpleasant for the person currently inside the dressing room.

_Shouda better not harm her in any way._

Satisfied, he proceeded to enter the room,

--

Mikan Sakura squeaked as she heard the door open. She tried her best to cover herself up, but the numerous array of pins that caused the sheet to get stuck in her hair had other ideas, tangling themselves even more into those auburn tresses. From the waist down, her body was exposed, and her heart-printed panties were displayed for the whole world to see. It was indeed an embarrassing situation, and try as she might, she could not get herself out of it.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, STAY AWAY! Well, except if it's Hotaru…", she said out loud, hoping to intimidate the person who just came in.

--

Natsume Hyuuga had never respected the action of knocking before entering. He always thought it was ridiculous, thinking that it only gave the person inside spare time to hide whatever stupid thing they were doing. And right now, he smirked as he pondered over his earlier decision to barge right in.

Mikan Sakura was in full view.

Staring at her slender legs and taut abdomen, he sniggered inwardly at her pathetic attempt to intimidate the _stranger_ that entered the room.

"_WHOEVER YOU ARE, STAY AWAY! Well, except if it's Hotaru…"_

Saying nothing, he crossed the room and helped her untangle the sheet from her hair, pulling out the pins that stubbornly stuck to her hair. Breathing in deeply, he noticed that she smelled of strawberries.

_Intoxicating, yet sweetly innocent._

"Thank heavens that it's only you Hotaru. I was frightened, thinking it was something else", the girl babbled on, "Thank you for the help. These pins are so stubborn. I don't even get why that stupid painter wants me draped in a sheet. He's pre-Raphaelite or something, that's why everything should be 'symbolic'. HAH. It's pretty weird, if you ask me."

Resisting the urge to laugh, he grabbed a fistful of her hair gently, indulging in the soft and silky strands.

_Hmm..It's been a long time since I had a toy. I think this game will be interesting, _he thought, removing the last of the pins that held on.

--

Mikan whipped around to give "Hotaru" a hug.

"Arigatou, Hotaru!," she exclaimed, "And thanks for helping me again!"

"No problem," a deep voice replied.

Mikan froze as a pair of huge, warm hands pressed on her bare back, pulling her closely. Confused, she noticed the broad shoulders and manly scent of "Hotaru".

"Hotaru, why is your back suddenly so broad? And what happened to your voice?," she asked stupidly, trying to pull away.

"Use your head. Idiot."

Mikan gasped as a wet, slimy tongue licked her bare shoulder, sending shivers up her spine. Shuddering slightly as "Hotaru" kissed her neck, she squeaked as she felt a slight sucking sensation on her shoulder.

"Hotaru, are you a lesbian?"

"First of all, I am not Hotaru," the stranger whispered huskily, squeezing her slightly in his arms, "It seems that stupidity has taken human form in you, _Mikan-chan._ "

Mikan's eyes widened as the stranger finally let her go, revealing himself to be the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

Chuckling slightly, he smirked at her, staring intently at her heart-printed bra and panties.

"You all better join us for dinner, _**hearts**__"_, he said, amused at her shocked expression, "Get _**dressed**_."

He then left the room, still chuckling at the girl's _more than satisfactory_ reaction. His thoughts drifted to her gaping mouth, with lips as pink as cherry blossoms.

_I wonder what she'll do if I plant a kiss on those tempting lips…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! I had fun writing this chapter lol. Natsume's really perverted here haha. Mikan is so clueless. Please drop a review. =)


	8. AUTHOR'S APOLOGY

Hi people! I apologize for the total inactivity in my stories lately. I have been really busy, in fact, I don't even have time to get into the melancholic, imaginative mood that makes me write. I'm really sorry, and I hope u people don't hate me yet. I'm going to try and write again as soon as our _awfully wonderful _school stops giving us tons of work... Thanks for understanding... =)

=rizzysanguinary=


	9. Intense Confrontations

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Gomenaisai gomenasai gomenasai! Due to completely scholastic reasons, I haven't had the time to update this story for ages. I really am sorry, and hope you guys will still read this. Here's chappie eight, folks, and I hope you will like it. Please read and review. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 8

"_Blackthorn making its way up her shins_

_Hera always was in a twist_

_Her love never cherished, she would always pine_

_For Zeus who always frolicked mindlessly among the Columbines…" _

"Hotaru, I don't want to stay in this place any longer. Working here is quite bad enough! I don't want to eat my dinner here tooooo," Mikan Sakura puffed up her cheeks and glared at her best friend in defiance, "You know how stubborn I can be, so pleeease, let's go home!"

"…"

"Hotaruuuuu….Pleeeeasssee…Dinner with that pervert would be so awkwaaaaaaard."

"And why would it be awkward?," Hotaru turned away from the painting she was scrutinizing, and swung around to meet the eyes of her cousin, "Did something happen?"

"Um, anou…Etou…"

Despite her attempts, Mikan was held captive in Hotaru's knowing gaze. Amethyst met amber, and for a split second, Mikan felt like time had stopped.

"Well?," raising a brow, Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently on the marble floor.

"Nothing! Nothing happened at all! Heh," Mikan finally got the lie out of her mouth. Cold sweat trickled down her back, and Hotaru's unwavering stare did not do anything to help. _I can't let Hotaru know about what happened earlier, _she thought nervously.

"Well, if nothing happened, then there's no reason to refuse. Besides, we'll be having caviar and all those gourmet foods whilst we're here, so we _**must **__stay_," the omniscient inventor concluded, heading towards the dining room.

"But I want to treat Youichi to a nice burger tonight."

"We'd just bring him some food from here. All the burgers in our town are nothing compared to the food we're about to have."

"But he sounded so excited when I told him we're having burgers for dinner!"

"He'll be happier with caviar, idiot."

"But-"

"_**We'll be having dinner here, then we'll get your burgers when we get home**_," Hotaru's eyes glinted dangerously, sending shivers down her best friend's spine, "After dinner, we'd be on the road for about two hours, and knowing your metabolism, you'll surely be hungry again by the time you reach home," she continued firmly, "Then you can have your burger."

Mikan bowed her head in defeat.

_I am so dead._

_--_

Sumire straightened the creases of her gown and examined her reflection in the mirror.

_Perfect._

Lightly brushing on a bronzer on her cheeks, Sumire still couldn't help but feel annoyed by Natsume's decision to invite the new model to dinner.

_I might as well look prettier than her. Hah! Natsume would realize his mistake and take me back!_

Pleased with her appearance, she left the room and proceeded to the dining room.

_I'll show them!_

_--_

Silver dinnerware clanked loudly on fine china, emphasizing the awkward silence in the dinner table. Mikan observed the people who were present, from the stranger on the far end of the table, to the painter who sat next to her.

_This is so uncomfortable, _she thought, staring at the half-eaten gourmet lamb chops on her plate. Looking up, she accidentally met Natsume's stare, and she let out a small gasp of surprise as the intensity of his crimson orbs hit her in full force.

_So much sadness concealed behind a fiery façade._

Realizing how long she was staring, she coughed softly, hiding the slight blush that was starting to spread on her cheeks.

_How embarrassing._

She then shifted her glance, choosing the stranger at the far end as her new object of interest. The girl's heavy make up intrigued her, and so did the hair sprayed coif that she sported.

_I wonder why she went over the top for a simple dinner._

"What are you looking at?"

The girl's sudden question startled the brunette, and she struggled to think of an answer.

"Um..You see…Er-"

"You can't just stare at me like that, _**newbie**_!"

"I was just wondering who you were. Please don't shout at me," Mikan found herself trembling slightly, throwing Hotaru a pleading look that screamed for help. It was unfortunate, however, that her gluttonous cousin was simply absorbed in stuffing her mouth with buttered crabs, thus not paying attention to her plea.

"Well for your information, _Sakura, _I am one of Natsume-kun's favorite models," Sumire retorted, lying through her teeth, "So if you think you're special at all, you're completely mistaken! You're nothing at all, compared to me, Sakura. You're just another _**wench**_ that poses for money, so _**don't you dare**_ stare at me with those judging eyes!!!"

Clearly hurt by the stranger's ruthless accusations, tears started to form on Mikan's eyes, as she grasped for words.

"I..I didn't mean to offend you…I-"

"_**That's enough, Shouda," **_Natsume's voice resonated in the room, bringing Sumire's bullying to a halt, _**"You have crossed the line."**_

"But Natsume-kun-"

"_**Get out of my sight."**_

Sumire got off her chair, sobbing uncontrollably. Her make-up was starting to run, and as she headed out of the room, she heard a tiny voice call her name.

"Sumire-chan."

Turning back, she found Mikan Sakura's eyes staring right at her. Glaring she screamed, "**WHAT?!"**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't leave. I'm sorry I had to spoil your dinner," the newcomer uttered, bowing apologetically. Turning to Natsume, she said, "Please don't send her away, Hyuuga-san. I beg of you."

Sumire let out a spiteful laugh.

"_**You're a filthy hypocrite, Mikan Sakura! Don't you go all nice on me, you b*tch! I don't need your pity! And besides, I don't want to share a dinner table with a whore like you!"**_

Still laughing, Sumire Shouda left the room.

--

Natsume Hyuuga lit a fag, sucking in the sweetness that the nicotine-filled stick offered. It was a peaceful night, and right after he bid his new model goodbye, he returned to his garden to relax under the Sakura tree he so dearly loved.

_Today was really productive._

Reminiscing about today's events, he frowned upon remembering what ensued in dinner time, and Sumire Shouda's bitter accusations towards _his_ new stunner. Shaking his head, he let out a gust of smoke.

_I have to do something about that girl._

Natsume's ears perked up upon hearing the rustling of leaves. Quick as a cat, he jumped up and stood in a position that would intimidate the intruder. And in the shadows, Persona materialized, wearing an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Greetings, _my little kuro neko_."

Natsume flinched upon hearing the irritating nickname that the man gave him. He could not, for the life of him, understand why his father had chosen this creepy man to be his godfather and guardian. Worse, the creep had to live next door. Scowling, Natsume turned to look the man full in the face.

"What do you want, Persona?"

"Now, now _kuro neko_, is this the way to greet your godfather?"

"Quit the game, bastard."

His lips stretching into a sinister grin, Persona cleared his throat, realizing that Natsume Hyuuga's patience was wearing thin.

"Impatient as ever, black cat."

"You're still a jerk no matter what, godfather."

"I heard that you have gotten yourself a new model."

_Mikan, _Natsume thought, his godfather's statement etching itself into his brain, _He's interested in Mikan…_

Pulling himself together, he smirked indifferently and asked, "What's it to you?"

"Where did you pick up _such a stunner_, kuro neko. I myself am impressed by your taste."

"Get to the point."

"Fine," the sinister man said, sighing, " I am offering you a proposition. Your new model, for a hefty sum of money, plus the contact details of one of my best former models."

"Screw off, Persona."

"Think about it neko-chan. The girl isn't t that special. _Give her to me."_

Turning back towards the mansion, he looked at Persona over his shoulder. The man looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"_As I said, dear godfather, screw off. __**She's MINE**__."_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it. Please drop a review before you leave.. =)


	10. A splash of colour

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Hello peepz! I will try my best to update at least once a week. School duties are piling up, and they don't show any signs of stopping. Here's chappie 9, folks. I wasn't able to come up with any good flower-related quotes, thus explaining the lack of the usual opening quote for this chapter. I'm sorry! Hope you'll like it! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 9

"Youichi! Uncle Jinno! Were home!, " a loud, bubbly voice called outside the apartment door. Youichi wearily got off his chair, glancing at Jinno, who fell asleep while waiting for Mikan and Hotaru to go home. He walked to the door, his forehead twitching in infuriation.

_Stupid hags. Made us wait until ten in the evening. Mikan nee-chan better buy me a burger like she promised._

"Youichi!"

Mikan's familiar squeal drifted to her younger cousin's ears as she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, Youichi! Today was exhausting, and I had to pose for three hours! But, oh, you should come with me tomorrow! They served lamb chops and caviar and seafood and-"

"Put me down, ugly."

"Waah. Youichi," Mikan pouted, "I've been working hard all day, and you still say those things."

"Where's my burger?"

"Here! But we also have more for you! There's steak, and all those other gourmet food which I don't know the name of," Mikan answered happily, patting her silver-haired cousin's head.

"Mikan nee-chan?"

"Yes, Youichi?," Mikan asked, puzzled by Youichi's sudden polite tone. The young boy wrapped his arms around her neck, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you very much for working so hard," he answered, nuzzling her cheek, and sneakily prying the burger of his cousin's hands.

--

_Cherry Blossoms._

_It was raining cherry blossoms._

_Mikan looked up at the tree she resting under. A faceless woman sat next to her, humming a tune which sounded familiar._

"_Excuse me. Who are you?," Mikan asked, reaching out to touch the stranger's face. However, no matter how far she reached, the woman seemed to drift farther, until she was so far that all that Mikan could see of her was a tiny speck in the distance._

"_Come back!," Mikan called, running after the stranger, "Please come back!"_

_Stumbling, she felt herself falling through the darkness._

"_COME BACK!"_

_--_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Itai! Hotaruuuuu! You're so mean!"

"Hurry up and get ready, idiot. You're gonna be late. Ruka arrives in twenty minutes," Hotaru answered, blowing off the smoke emitted by her gun, "And remember, I'm not going to be with you today, so you better take care of yourself."

"What the-. Hotaru! I don't want to be alone with that creepy pervert! Please come with meeeee...," Mikan cried, giving Hotaru her best puppy dog pout. Hotaru responded to this by shooting her with the Baka gun one more time.

"Fine," Mikan huffed, "I'll take Youichi with me then. He wants to see the mansion anyway."

"…"

"I won't be bringing any seafood for you though."

Hotaru's eyes gleamed greedily as she grabbed her cousin's wrist.

"I'll go with you, idiot."

--

Ruka watched the peculiar little boy with a fascinated expression on his face. Prior to the journey, he had asked Mikan about the boy's identity, and he wasn't surprised to find out that the young boy was Hotaru's younger brother.

_They're so much alike._

Grinning to himself, he leaned forward and with a swift move of the reins, he urged the horses to gallop faster.

_Come to think of it, he reminds me of Natsume._

_--_

Mikan watched her younger cousin taking in all the sights that the journey had to offer. Leaning back, she reflected upon the dream she had that morning, and how it always seemed to bother her.

_It's always the same dream, _she thought.

She was almost certain that the woman was her mother, yet never did she once see her mother's face. It was always a faceless stranger who greeted her, or sometimes a blurry outline instead of a face. The most disturbing thing about it was that each and every time she tried to reach out to her mother, the woman would drift off, or sometimes fade away.

_Hotaru said that it must have something to do with my past, yet I never remember._

She had told Hotaru of this dream before, and despite the feeling that Hotaru may know something more than she let on, Mikan let it pass, convinced that her best friend was just waiting for the right time to tell her the complete story of how she came to be.

_But still…_

"Mikan," Hotaru's voice called her, pulling her back to reality.

"What is it, Hotaru?"

"You had that dream again, didn't you?," the inventor asked worriedly, giving her best friend's hand a squeeze.

"It's alright Hotaru! Don't worry about me," Mikan beamed. She didn't like troubling other people, especially the people she loved most.

"If you say so," Hotaru said, her icy tone slowly returning. Turning back to the window, she observed the carriage wheels, keeping track of where the screws and bolts went. Glancing occasionally towards Mikan, she sighed as she pondered over when to tell her best friend the truth about her parentage. She knew that Mikan was craving for the knowledge of her past, and that the dream scared and hurt her at the same time, and as much as she hated seeing her best friend like this, Hotaru could not tell the truth due to the scandals it could provoke.

_I don't want to see you hurt. Idiot._

_--_

Natsume was not pleased.

He frowned as he watched the passengers of the carriage descend, giving Ruka a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' look.

He had expected Mikan to be his only visitor today, yet it didn't seem that she had the same idea. She had brought her freaky inventor cousin with her, accompanied by a strange, silver-haired kid.

_Tch. _

Feeling the kid's eyes on him, he glanced to find a pair of gray orbs staring at him intently, scrutinizing him and observing his every move. Meeting the boy's gaze, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

--

Youichi stared back unemotionally for a while, looking the painter up and down. Slowly, a small, yet sincere, smile formed on his face, as he felt a familiarity between him and the artist.

The young man then reached out to pat Youichi's head, and carried him in his arms.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san, this is my cousin Youichi. I see you've met," Mikan's cheery voice disturbed the peaceful silence between the two.

Astonishingly, Youichi and the painter said the same thing simultaneously.

"_**Shut up, ugly**_."

--

Hotaru glanced at the other paintings in the house, once again making mental notes of their prices.

_A genuine Matisse painting for $35,000. Original Caravaggio painting for $500,000, _she continued, disregarding the envy that she was starting to feel, _Damn. How rich is this guy?_

"Imai!"

Hotaru ignored the familiar voice calling out to her, browsing through more paintings.

"Imai!

_Ignore it,_ she thought, her fingers itching for her Baka Gun, _Just ignore it._

"Imai," Ruka reached out to put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "I've been calling your attention. Didn't you hear me?"

As usual, she glared at him frostily, shrugging of his hand. Walking ahead of him, she took one look at the rabbit on his shoulder and smirked.

"What do you want, rabbit boy?"

Ignoring the jibe at his Usagi-chan, he walked past her and blocked her way casually.

"I was planning to go around town today to visit my friend Tobita Yuu, who owns a spare parts shop. Would you like to come with me?," he asked, knowing that she'll take the bait, "I know you're an inventor, and I'm willing to pay for all your expenses. So what do you-"

"Let's go," she replied, dragging him by the collar.

--

Mikan sat on a boulder, waiting for her painter to arrive. He has taken the trouble to show Youichi to the playroom, where the young boy can play to his heart's content, but Mikan was getting a bit impatient. Adjusting the sheet wrapped around her body, she stood up and headed to Natsume's chair, examining the palette filled with different-coloured paints.

_I'm freezing, _she thought, as she mindlessly dipped her finger in the pink paint and started to trail it on a blank piece of paper, _I wonder why he's taking so long…_

_On second thought, it seems that Hyuuga-san and Youichi are getting along. I think it's great!_

Dipping another finger in the blue paint, she did the same thing, randomly dragging her finger across the paper. She was just about to dip in a third finger when she felt someone breathing down her neck.

"Did I keep you waiting, _Polka dots_," Natsume Hyuuga greeted, the ever familiar smirk on his face. He moved his face close to hers, slightly brushing his lips on her cheek. Flustered, Mikan moved back, only to find the painter's hand around her waist, thus preventing her from moving away. Desperate for a distraction, she dabbed her paint-stained finger across his face, spreading a smudgy pink line on his cheek.

"What the-"

Taking this chance to wiggle off, Mikan ran away from him. However, she hasn't gotten far until Natsume caught up with her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You want a chase, don't you," he purred, sucking slightly on her right earlobe, "You're a tease, Mikan-_**chan**_**.**" He then dabbed a red streak of paint on her nose, smirking as he walked off.

"Oh yeah?," Mikan retorted, running past him and dabbing a blue streak on his forehead, " _Hah! _ You look like you've got a blue unibrow!" Sticking out her tongue, she rushed up an oak tree, feeling victorious.

Natsume looked up at the tree, glaring mischievously at his model. Turning his back, he rummaged for a bottle of paint, and finding the exact colour he wanted, he then squirted the whole bottle's contents upward, drenching the lovely brunette in a splash of pink and red.

"There, _strawberry red, s_o that you and your panties have the exact same colour, _ichigo-kara."_

"PERVERTED FREEEEEEEEAAAAAK!!!"

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it guys, though I think this chapter wasn't dramatic at all. LOL I made this chappie a bit light-hearted, particularly because I wasn't in the mood to write a melancholic chapter. Don't forget to drop a review. =)


	11. Simply Complex

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: This fic has been on hiatus for a week because I ran out of ideas, though this reason was only the tip of the iceberg, for we had our stupid exams. Hope you people like it!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 10

"_The slight traces of affection, ambiguous as it may seem_

_May invoke the most pleasant reaction, or the most pernicious odium_

_Like the sweet belladonna, with its lavender petals oh so fair_

_Luring you into a slumber eternally void of air"_

_Look at her. The stupid bitch. Stealing away Natsume-kun. Hah! As if he'd ever fall for her._

Sumire Shouda stared out the window, repulsed by what was currently taking place. Natsume and Mikan were currently having a paint fight, and it was an understatement to say that the former model was pissed.

Turning away, she staggered towards the other end of the room, stretching her arms out at her sides, trying to stay upright. The alcohol had fused with her system, taking complete control and snatching the last shred of balance she had. Unable to keep on walking, she dropped to her knees, resorting to dragging herself on the floor, reaching out to the clear bottle of Chardonnay on the table.

Oh yes. Sumire's insecurities had taken over her, her unreturned passion fueled by long-term delusions, and yet she was still blind and stupid enough to not see that she wasn't loved. She pined away, believing that one day, Natsume would finally realize his feelings, and would grandly present his confession.

Stretching her arm up, she groped for the bottle, her wispy fingers trying to grasp its neck.

_Wine. Oh the bittersweet taste of wine. My companion during my darkest times._

Unwittingly, she knocked the bottle over, sending it to fall on the carpeted floor. The cork had come off, and wine dribbled over the bottle's mouth, spilling on the fluffy fabric.

_No! It would come to waste!_

And like a thirsty, desperate dog, Sumire lapped up the spilled clear drops, even going as far as sucking on the alcohol-drenched carpet fabric.

She just couldn't resist.

--

Hotaru was annoyed.

Extremely annoyed.

She had hidden away in the mansion's library, expecting to be left alone for the rest of the day while she studied today's economic rises and falls, yet a rather _galling _human had interrupted her work.

"_**What the hell do you want this time, Nogi?,"  
**_

The meaningless approaches by this particular male of her species were irritating her to bits, and she was so wound up by the fact that no matter what she did, he _**just won't piss off.**_

Ruka took a step forward, stupidly unfazed by the girl's murderous aura.

"Seriously Nogi, _**are you stalking me**_? Why do you always end up within a ten-meter radius of me?"

"Pure coincidence. Besides, why do you keep avoiding me, Hotaru-san? I haven't done anything wrong, and I have been pleasant towards you. I have tried to make our encounters amicable, even going as far as spending my money for your enjoyment. What have I done to deserve this type of treatment?".

"Your presence simply suffocates me. And who told you that we were on first-name terms, _**Nogi**_?".

"I'll call you as I want, _**Hotaru-san**_, since you treat me like dirt anyway. And why do I suffocate you, may I ask?"

"Just get away from me, Nogi."

"You haven't answered my questions."

"And _**you haven't ceased annoying me**_ since the day we met. I have better things to do, and I think this conversation is simply a waste of time. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to check on Mikan," Hotaru quipped, darting towards the door.

Ruka blocked her way, a serious look on his face.

"Oh what now?!," Hotaru exclaimed impatiently. She couldn't help but regret leaving her baka cannon today.

"Please return the book you've just taken from the shelf."

"What book?"

"The book entitled '_How to Rise Up and Take Over the World: Get Rich and Powerful In No Time'_."

"Get out of my way Nogi," Hotaru's eyes gleamed dangerously, threatening the blonde young man to defy her in any way. However, he simply stared back, standing his ground.

This was clearly a new side to Ruka Nogi that she wasn't aware of.

Pushing past him, she walked briskly towards the door, slamming the door behind her, but not before hearing him whisper something that made her stop on her heels.

"_You __**always**__ end up hurting me, Hotaru-san, and it cuts me deep. The thing that angers me the most is that __**I don't know why you fucking affect me so much**__."_

_--_

Natsume flopped on his bed, smiling to himself. Chuckling softly to himself, he took of his paint-stained shirt, scrutinizing each splatter and streak.

_I've wasted a lot of my precious hues._

He examined a particularly striking spot of paint on his shirt, his eyes fascinated by the pink-gold tone it possessed.

_This was from the idiot's hands, when she fell on me earlier._

Grinning, he stood up, holding out the piece of clothing to look at it further, when a sharp rap on the door interrupted him. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he strode towards the door, revealing the brunette that was just playing on his thoughts.

Smirking slightly, he stared at her, willing her to be uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Erm, Hyuuga-san? I greatly appreciate it, but I simply couldn't accept the clothes you have given me as a replacement for my paint-stained ones. They look expensive, and I wouldn't want to ruin them. Besides, knowing you, you would probably cut it off from my wages and-".

"How many times?"

"Eh?," she questioned, tilting her head to express her confusion.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Hyuuga-san?"

"Erm, I don't think it's really proper. Besides, I want to be as professional as possible and-".

A mirthless chuckle came out of the painter's lips, prompting the girl's fuse to ignite.

"What's so funny?"

"You just said that you want to be as professional as possible, yet you engage in childish paint fights with your employer."

Scowling, Mikan retorted, "You were making unwelcome advances towards me. I had to distract you somehow"

Another amused chuckle rang out through the empty hallways.

Natsume raised his brow, grabbing her into the room. Pinning her on the walls, he leaned towards her, keeping a miniscule distance between her face and his.

"Are you sure they were unwelcome?"

"Um.. Erm.."

Clearly amused by her flustered reaction and the red tinge on her cheeks, he brushed his lips softly against hers, startling her more than ever.

"Well, _Polka?"_

"Um.."

"You better come up with a more sensible answer than 'um' and 'erm', _Polka._"

"They were unwelcome because…Because.."

"Because?"

"Erm, how do I put this…YOU'RE A WEIRD PERVERT WHO ALWAYS PEEKS AT MY UNDERWEAR AND ALWAYS KISSES ME, AND NOW I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED!," she exclaimed, a pout permanently slapped on to her face.

Bewildered, Natsume moved his head back, taking a good look on the brunette's face to detect a slight hint that she was bluffing.

"Who would want to marry you, ugly?"

Mikan crossed her arms, seemingly undaunted that she was still encaged by Natsume's arms.

"If I was ugly, then why did you hire me?"

"Because you were striking. A person doesn't have to be beautiful to be striking, idiot."

Of course, this was a complete lie coming from the painter's mouth, yet he can't admit it, can he?

"Hmf," was the brunette's sole answer, "Whatever, Hyuuga-san."

"For the last time, call me Natsume."

"Or what?"

Mikan gasped as he crushed his lips against hers, startling her with a rough, yet passionate kiss. She felt powerless to resist responding to it, and she started to kiss back.

Pulling away, Natsume smirked.

"Well, it seems my advances aren't unwelcome at all, _Polka dots_".

"Oh shut up, Natsume."

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's pretty much it! LOL. I think I've created quite a childish argument between the two. Please review! ^^


	12. Jealousy coils its green tendrils

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I greatly apologize for not updating soon enough. For those who asked, I just made up the book '_How to Rise Up and Take Over the World: Get Rich and Powerful In No Time'_. It just seemed like the book Hotaru would want LOL. Happy reading!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter 11

"_Smother me with your strong embrace_

_Fill the air with silence, dance upon the thick awkward ambience_

_A hunger so sweet, yet pride and indifference hold back_

_I am spellbound as Black-eyed Susan muddles up my lack of tact"_

Ruka poked a carrot with his fork, forcing his eyes to stare at his plate. Once in a while, he glanced at the person on the other side of the table, making sure he went on uncaught.

_Dammit, Natsume. This is your entire fault, _he thought as he continued prodding his food, moving it around the plate. The room was enveloped in awkward discomfort, and even a fool would realize that this was a rather prickly dinner setting.

--

_Flashback_

_Natsume barged right into the stables, looking for his best friend. _

"_Ruka," he called, as he saw the animal lover in his favorite haven. _

_Ruka was sitting on a bundle of hay, feeding handfuls of dried grass to an eager love-struck cow. He didn't even flinch upon hearing Natsume enter, for he was used to his best friend's behavior, and barely nodded to acknowledge the artist's presence._

"_Oi Ruka. What's wrong?," Natsume asked, sitting on an empty crate._

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Don't mind me Natsume. I don't want to seem like a wet blanket."_

"_Tch. Fine. I won't pry if you don't want to tell me. I'm going downtown. I need to buy more paint. I'm taking Mikan and Youichi with me. You won't need to bring her home since I'll be doing that myself."_

_Ruka's face lightened up as he expectantly asked, "Does that mean you'll be taking Imai along as well?"_

_"Hell no," Natsume smirked, as he observed the expression on his friend's face, "I'm afraid you'd have to have dinner with her later. You'd have to take her home as well."_

"_Ugh."_

"_Well, based on your responses, I could see that she's the source of your problems."_

_Ruka threw an apple at the lad, narrowly missing Natsume's head. The two glared at each other challengingly, until Natsume's quiet chuckles burst forth. Ruka found the mirth contagious, finally laughing out loud as well._

"_Watch your back Ruka. Before you know it, the girl's going to get the better of you."  
_

"_Shut up."_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

"_**Nogi.**_"

Ruka looked up from his plate, regretting it soon enough, as he met the girl's cold amethyst stare.

"Wh- What?"

"I'm finished eating. I would like to go home now."

"Oh," was the only word that Ruka managed to say, and he scolded himself inwardly for the dumb response. His gaze fell onto the ice queen's plate, taking in every detail of the empty crab shells which previously held her meal.

"Well? Will you take me home? It's actually quite unnecessary, you know. I am actually equipped with legs and feet, therefore I can walk."

Ruka shook his head, "Natsume will kill me. And besides, knowing you, walking home would involve charging a massive compensation fee."

Pushing his chair back, he tried his best to avoid her eyes, choosing to look at the ceiling, the walls, and the floor instead. Suddenly, bright white light flashed in front of his face, and trying to blink away the stars that danced before his eyes, he flailed his arms around, trying to grab the camera out of the girl's hands.

"WHAT _**WAS**_ THAT ABOUT, IMAI?!"

And Hotaru merely regarded him with a money-hungry expression, simply replying, "_**The girls in our village have taken an interest towards you. A snapshot of your 'handsome' face would make me rich."**_

--

Natsume was annoyed.

Really annoyed.

He was starting to regret bringing Mikan with him, as the idiot had proved far too excitable by the marketplace's colorful stalls and merchandise. For the nth time, he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her away from the cheery puppet dealer she was talking to.

"_**I told you not to wander," **_he stated through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin, "Honestly, you're harder to discipline than Youichi. _And you call yourself the older cousin," _he continued, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, Natsume," Mikan pouted cutely, "It's such an interesting place! Besides, you shouldn't be scolding me, since you're the one who brought me along anyway."

"The reason why I'm here is because _someone _initiated a childish paint fight earlier, thus resulting in the emptying of various bottles of valuable paint," he replied dryly.

"Hmph," she looked away, defeated. She smiled at her younger cousin, who was currently perched on Natsume's shoulders, "Hey, You-chan, would you want a puppet? The man was willing to give me a discount!"

The young, silver-hared lad's face was still in its passive, unemotional state, yet he nodded eagerly at the prospect of a new toy.

Natsume sighed irritatingly as he trudged after the brunette, his eyes following her bouncing curls as she merrily skipped back to the puppet dealer.

_Exasperatingly childish, _he thought, looking up at the child on his shoulders, "How can you stand living with such an idiot?"

"I don't know how either, aniki," Youichi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"TSUBASA!," Mikan's squeal grabbed their attention, urging Natsume to quicken up his pace.

And what he saw did not please him in the least.

--

Mikan happily jumped into the arms of her sempai, a huge smile dominating her face.

Pulling back slightly, she gazed at Tsubasa's face, taking in every single feature on his face. He looked back at her, grinning the devilish grin that made him famous.

"How are you, kohai?," he asked, stroking her hair , "It's been a long time, eh?"

"I've been doing well, thanks," Mikan replied, "I missed you so much, sempai. You know what….."

Mikan's ranted on and on, her endless babble unabsorbed by Tsubasa, as he stared back at the stranger across the street. The young man was about his kohai's age, and his crimson eyes glared accusingly at him, threatening him to make a wrong move.

"…and Uncle Jinno was really cross because I-"

"Mikan."

"Yes?"

"Who's that strange person glaring at me from across the street?"

"Who?"

Mikan whipped around, looking at 'the strange person', finding it to be no other than Natsume. Calling out to him, Mikan grabbed the bewildered senior's hand, pulling him towards the unfriendly-looking chap.

"Sempai, meet Natsume, my employer. He's an artist, and I'm his model."

Clearly, Mikan was quite oblivious to the antagonistic energy emanating from the artist, as she went on enthusiastically, introducing the unwelcome sempai to Natsume and vice versa.

_I'm in deep shit, _Tsubasa thought as his blood ran cold and chills went up his spine under the painter's glare, _Oh Mikan, you have no idea what's going on._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Argh! Something was really wrong with me while I was typing this chapter. I didn't particularly feel inspired. Tsk. I think this chappie was a bit shabby. Anyway, please review, 'kay?


	13. Recorded

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I apologize for not updating for ages. My parents have decided to _wonderfully _ground me; therefore I had no choice but to survive without using the computer for a week. Anyway, here's chapter 12, and I hope you guys like it!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 12

"_Will you dance with me, stunning Viscaria?_

_Sway me this way and that, fly into the beautiful night sky_

_Let me have this momentary bliss, dangerous pleasures sending chills up my spine_

_Like an expensive glass of cold, blood-red wine"_

Natsume kicked a pebble, ferociously sending it to its demise.

_Stupid, naïve idiots._

He glowered at every person he passed by, trying his best to ignore the _idiots _walking right next to him. He could not, for the life of him, believe how dense she was, and letting _that bloody Andou _hug her was the final straw. It was just so _indecent._

_I'm the supposed to be the only one who's allowed to do that._

Natsume Hyuuga was burning with jealousy. And the poor pebbles which just happened to be lying in his path were definitely unfortunate to be his only way to vent out his frustration and anger.

"Well, I'll see you soon then, Tsubasa-sempai! Say hello to Misaki-sempai for me! And to the rest of the gang as well!," _Idiot #1 _chirped annoyingly, bidding goodbye to _Idiot #2._

"Sure thing. Take care of yourself Mikan-chan."

Mikan, who apparently was too stupid to realize that she was going to worsen Natsume's mood, poked the livid artist's shoulder, and demanded him to say goodbye properly, "Say goodbye to Tsubasa-sempai, Natsume."

"There's really no need, Mikan-chan," the senior interjected, twitching slightly as he edged away from the painter.

"Tch," Natsume muttered darkly, glaring daggers into the much-frightened older lad, "Bye."

_I hope you burn in hell, Andou._

--

Ruka Nogi observed the apartment in front of him, scrutinizing the whitewashed walls, and the broken windows.

_Poor Sakura-san. She definitely needs to move into a better place._

"Tch. Yes, Mikan deserves a better place doesn't she?," Imai Hotaru piped up suddenly, observing her home as well. Ruka looked at her in disbelief.

"How- How did- How did you-"

"Humans are easy to read, Nogi. It's quite easier to predict what's going through your brain, given that your level of thinking isn't particularly high."

Ignoring the snide comment about his intelligence, he breathed in the fresh night air and turned to leave.

"_**Nogi."**_

"Wha-"

Another flash went of in front if his face. Yet again, he rubbed his eyes, ridding it of the stars which currently danced in his line of vision. Muttering, he hurried towards the carriage, hastily taking up the reins.

Hotaru watched as he left, smirking as she said, "_My little money-maker."_

_--_

The flowers of curiosity.

Violets.

Mikan gazed at the tiny flowers adorning the countryside, admiring their simple beauty. Smiling to herself, she turned around to look at the raven-haired lad sitting next to her and tried to start a conversation for the nth time.

"Natsume, there are violets growing on the side of the road!"

"…"

"Hey, did you hear what I just said? There are really beautiful violets outside!"

"…"

Sighing, she turned away again, hurt by his indifference. She was sure he was ignoring her, but she couldn't understand why. Curiosity taking over her, she whipped around and ended up looking dead right into those crimson orbs.

"A-," she stammered, unable to look away, "Are you angry or something?"

"Tch."

"I'll take that as a yes," she pouted, looking out of the window.

_Why on earth is he angry?_

_What the bloody hell did I do?_

_I haven't done anything wrong, have I? _

_Perhaps it was because I kept on wandering around. _

_Or maybe because I squealed out loud upon seeing the puppets._

_It was probably because I picked up a stray kitten and asked him if I could keep it and – _

"What's up with you and _that Andou?"_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are both so _annoyingly touchy-feely?"_

**By now, Mikan was hella confused**.

"I don't get what you mean, Natsume. We weren't touchy-feely."

"Tch. Yeah right."

"Seriously, we're just friends!," Mikan exclaimed, bemused by the painter's questions.

"Keep it that way," Natsume said irritably, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her for a kiss.

--

Youichi chuckled inwardly, as he watched the two people in front of him share a _rather passionate _moment.

--

_Flashback_

"_Keep this ring with you at all times," Hotaru said, patting her younger brother's head, "I'd like to make sure that Hyuuga doesn't do anything stupid."_

"_Whatever," Youichi replied, his face still holding a passive expression, "Just make sure that you'll do what we agreed on."_

"_I always stick to my deals, little brother. __**'Youichi Drooling in his Sleep' **__will definitely be shredded and burned."_

_Charming girl, isn't she?_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

Shifting slightly, he feigned a soft snore as he subtly adjusted the ring on his finger which, unfortunately for Natsume and Mikan, had a small camera made especially by Hotaru Imai.

Our inventor never fails to impress us doesn't she?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was pretty short, wasn't it? I had lots of ideas for this chapter, yet I found it hard to put it into writing. Review, s'il vous plait! =)


	14. Let the flames begin

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Yosh! Finally! I was able to find the time to update! Special thanks to Tearless Sonnet for nominating this fic in the GARC awards. Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Anyway, here's chapter 13. I'm seriously torn between making this a light fic or a serious one. Oh well.

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 13

"_Whimsical dances, fiery delights_

_Too much happiness gives me so much fright_

_For every exquisite rose has a thorn waiting to make you bleed_

_I like not that, indeed"_

Mikan twitched slightly as she ignored her aching joints.

_He's almost done. He's almost done. He's almost done. He's-_

"Owari."

_Finally._

Mikan jumped off the tree, stretching her stiff limbs. Natsume was standing up as well, taking off the painter's smock which he donned everyday for the past two weeks.

The painting was done.

"Ne, Natsume, can I have a look?"

"No."

"Why not?!," Mikan exclaimed, pouting childishly, "Surely, I as the model, should have the rights to see it! It isn't easy getting stuck in a tree, you know! Your shoulders get cold, you get insects buzzing around, and-".

"Tch. Fine. But you might spread your germs and ugly-fy it.," Natsume quipped moodily, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer.

Mikan could not believe what she saw. Rubbing her eyes, she took another look.

There she was, the centrepiece of the canvas, surrounded by such detailed strokes. The emotion was captured effectively, leaving any person astounded by the sheer talent that seemed to jump right off the surface.

"W- Wow. Sugoi."

"Tch. I know, I have talent," Natsume smirked, cleaning up the palette he used.

His pride was currently in turmoil, for he didn't know whether he should praise the brunette or not. After all, he wouldn't have been able to find the inspiration to paint if it weren't for her. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as she continued to admire the painting with awe.

"_You did great too, baka."_

_**Nah. I can't praise her too much.**_

"_Tch. I wouldn't be able to paint if you weren't my model, ichigo-kara."_

_**No way. She'd get cocky. And I can't afford giving her an ego boost.**_

"_It's nothing compared to you. I was unable to capture your beauty perfectly."_

_**What the hell?! That's just too gay.**_

Sighing, he dismissed the thought of thanking her altogether and decided to bring up a subject which has been on his mind for weeks.

"Oi, polka dots. I'm going to visit my mother next week. There is a river next to her house, an ideal location for my next project, _Ophelia._"

"Eh? Will I have to model for that again?"

"Tch. I suppose you'd do."

"**Greetings, Hyuuga,"** Hotaru Imai popped out of nowhere, making the painter jump back slightly at thesound of her icy voice, **"If you're going to take Mikan with you, we certainly need to discuss financial matters once again. A wage increase is in order, don't you think?," **she continued, thrusting a new contract into the artist's hands.

"Tch. You gotta be kidding me, Imai," Natsume frowned, throwing the contract back.

"**Well then, good luck in finding another model. Or maybe you can use Shouda instead, **_**Hyuuga."**_

"Damn you, Imai," Natsume cursed darkly, as he signed the piece of paper willingly.

"**A pleasure doing business with you, Hyuuga-san," **Hotaru smiled grimly, dragging Mikan with her, as they walked back into the painter's abode,

"Neh, Hotaru. I'm starting to think you're only using me to get rich," Mikan whispered as she watched her cousin shut the door.

"Took you long enough to catch up, idiot,"

--

_**50,000 Rabbits?!**_

Sumire screamed as she paced her room for the nth time. Her room had been her sanctuary for the past few weeks, and she didn't leave it even to have a decent meal. The room was cluttered with wine bottles, the stench of alcohol reeking through the cracks of the door.

A lot of people have tried to persuade her to depart the room. Mikan herself pleaded with Sumire to join them for dinner, but in return, she threw a wine bottle at the brunette, yelling vulgar curses at the new model. Ruka Nogi and the other helpers in the house tried to draw her out as well.

And yet, nothing mattered. Nothing worked.

The only person who could make her return to her senses was Natsume Hyuuga, yet he has seemingly forgotten her existence, too wrapped up by the presence of the _blasted newcomer._

Sumire's ways have been taking toll on her health, physically and mentally. Due to the lack of food, her skin had turned to a colour of gaunt white, while her skinny figure was now reduced to a skeletal frame. Her hair was greasy and stringy, and her eyes were sunken and bloodshot.

And the new offer which she currently witnessed between Natsume and that _Mikan bitch _did nothing at all to lift her spirits.

Throwing another glass at the wall, she bawled out, suddenly catching sight of her reflection in the cracked mirror on the wall. Ignoring the broken glass on the floor, she crawled towards the broken looking glass, wincing as she felt the sharp shards cut her skin.

_Sakura Mikan, you did this to me._

She swung her fist and hit the glass, blasting the mirror into glittery smithereens across the room.

_You…You will pay…_

_--_

Hotaru Imai pushed the library door open.

_Must- Read- Sequel-_

Looking down, she gazed lovingly at the cover of _**How to Rise Up and Take Over the World: Get Rich and Powerful In No Time'**_.

_Such an inspiring book. Such a genius author._

**THUNK.**

Her musings were interrupted by another presence in the room.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked around, seeing Ruka Nogi returning a stack of books in the shelf. He was currently picking up a book that he had clearly dropped, and the inventor's amethyst eyes widened as she read the cover.

_**Money Money Money: How to rise up and Take over the World II**_

"_**Nogi."**_

Ruka dropped more books as he looked up, startled by her abrupt _greeting._

"I need that book," Hotaru stated, unemotionally wrenching the book out of his reach. Walking towards the table, she sat down, completely forgetting that he was there as she perused the first pages of the book.

Ruka sighed as he resumed fixing the shelf, glancing towards her direction once in a while.

An awkward silence soon filled the room.

"Imai-san."

"…."

"Oi, I called you."

"…."

"_**Hotaru-san**_"

"_**Piss off, Nogi."**_

Ruka twitched, frustrated by the girl's attitude once again.

And in a gut-wrenching act of courage, he finally exploded, telling her what he felt.

"_**Hotaru-san, DAISUKI!"**_

Hotaru's shock was evident on her face as she turned to look at him. Standing up, she walked slowly towards the blushing animal-lover, taunting him with her gaze.

**WHAM!**

Hotaru's horseshoe glove shot out, knocking the lad out. Watching as he dropped to the floor, Hotaru crouched down and gave him a slight peck on the cheek, as small traces of a smile lit up her face.

"_I like you too, idiot."_

_--_

Mikan brushed her hair gently, humming a soft tune to herself.

_Yay! With all the money I earned, I can finally take You-chan to the amusement park! We could eat candy, and go in the haunted house that he always wanted to enter!_

_I know I'm scared of that particularly creepy ride, but You-chan has always begged me to go there. So…Ganbatte yo!_

_I could also buy Uncle Jinno a television, and I'm sure Hotaru-chan would love a new set of tools. And-_

**BANG!**

Mikan whipped around as the door slammed open, revealing a furious Sumire in the doorway. Backing up, she looked around in fright, surprised by the former model's entrance.

Sumire strode across the room, slapping her smack dab in the face. Grabbing her by the hair, the crazed woman took out a pocket knife, waving it dangerously near Mikan's visage.

"_**You think you're all that, don't you? You stupid bratty bitch. You aren't even that pretty!"**_

The knife was moving closer now, and Mikan did her best to edge away. Her efforts were in vain though, for Sumire had a firm grip,

"_**Let me see what would happen if I ruined that hideous face! Natsume would never look at you again!," **_Sumire cackled, cutting a small but deep wound on Mikan's jaw.

"_ONEGAI! HELP!!!!!!"_

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Finally, some serious stuff! Nyaha! Please review! ^__^


End file.
